Deryn Bledig
: "Living is about more than just survival! " '' '''Deryn Bledig' is the young Fox of Stonetop. After Braith went missing she and her parents left Stonetop and set out south. A few days in she decided to turn back and return to where her childhood blood-oathed friend Celyn and her NPC crush Angharad remained. Her brother Elidyr also had remained in Stonetop, but that was a minor detail by comparison. This page focuses on Deryn's introduction and character progression through the campaign. To get an idea of Deryns activities and perspectives, hope hard, love harder, drink well and listen to the birds. __TOC__ Introduce Yourself : "Oh! What's that?" - Deryn Name Deryn Bledig (pronounced DAIR-in BLE-dig, Welsh for Bird and like a wolf) Recent accomplishments! Holding her bladder in while a cwn annwn scented her sisters torc tucked into her belt Backing up Garrett with the cwn annwn Surviving the crinwin Keeping her word to both Seren and Garrett Background Drive Excitement: "Cause an ally trouble by taking an unnecessary risk." Tall Tales There was that time that Celyn and I dared each other to explore the Ruined Tower, and I ended up face to face with a fae! All I've got to show for it is this key that opens who-knows-what and I can't remember exactly what happened. We don't speak of what we discovered there either. Then there was that time that I braved the Labyrinth, just a little.... I ended up running for my life! I got this nasty scar in the process- isn't it cool! It's a burn on the back of my hand. I was running and fell on a weirdly 'hot' rock, my palm was fine but I ended up with this odd mark burned on the other side. Weird, huh? NPC Relationships Who is your closest kin? Rannon, my fathers mother is an ex-fox. She lives in Stonetop with Elidyr and myself. In her 70's and a god-fearing woman, in her youth she braved the Ruined Tower. She appears to watch and weigh everything with calculating eyes.She taught me numbers while Seren taught me letters and lore. Elidyr is my brother. He showed the maiden sign when young, soothing a wild boar. He is the very strong but tender-hearted tanner now. Elidyr deeply resents his disability. He kept Braiths' death from me for more than a year, which when combined with words said in anger ('you are a disappointment to your family!'), has left our bond balanced on the edge of a knife. Celyn, though not a blood relation is blood-bonded to me. We grew up together and braved the Ruined Tower. When someone was sick we followed the stream to the bog as far as we could to search for a healing plant. It didn't go so well. The fact she kept Braiths death from me hurts and it's still uncertain how, or if, this has changed my trust in her. 'Deceased' Braith, who was my sister, died in a crinwin raid. She had woad-tinted hair and wore a torc I made for her. The others in Stonetop kept her death from me, indicating that she had either gone missing or more likely, had left to catch up to our parents. E01 has Braith reappearing as a frost-touched spirit, possessing and leading her crinwin 'family'. Teaching the crinwin and hungering for revenge on those who 'abandoned' her. Old Seren and I have a bond of sorts. I crashed Serens' reading and writing lessons but showed aptitude and respect and so was allowed to stay. She scares me but also is someone I feel I can trust. I respect her but will still sometimes push the boundaries of that respect. I like her more than I like Gwendl, just don't tell Gwendl that. Who holds the reins to your heart Angharad, the rival to Celyn with a beautiful singing voice. Whose respect means the world to you Blodwen the smith. She is strong and badass and amazing. Her respect means the world to me. To whom do you owe a debt that cannot be repaid Tywyll, one the Stone Wolves of Garretts crew saved me on the flats from a poisonous snake thing. It was a frozen cold night. I had wandered out, ignoring their (repeatedly given) advice and they lost an eye in the process of protecting me. PC Relationships Which one of you was with me on my last adventure? ' Celyn, when we followed the stream. '''Which one of you I always got to with my problems? ' Odhrán, he hears me out when I stuff up or tie myself up in knots. We've probably had lots of conversations as I've grown up. He knows where I most often go when I'm upset. I do have some secrets from him though. I know the true parentage of his child (not that it matters, the child might not be his by blood, but is his by care) and I know that his wife, Maebh, has a shrine in the edges of the Great Wood where she worships a foreign power. '''Which one of you saved my bacon, mor'n once? -Probably Garrett Which one of you trusts me not one bit? Wait.. you guys... you all trust me...? Character moves, stats and gear Background: The Natural When you Discern Realities (roll +INT) instead of WIS and add "What can I see that no one else does?" to the list of questions. Appearance Stats STR: 9 (+0) DEX: 16 (+2) CON: 12 (+0) INT: 15 (+1) WIS: 8 (-1) CHA: 13 (+1) Moves Ambush When you attack someone up close and they don't see it coming,deal your damage or roll + DEX: on a 10+ deal your damage and pick 2; on a 7-9, deal your damage and pick 1: * -Deal +1d6 damage * -They can't make noise or raise an alarm * -You slip away before they can react * -You create an opportunity; take +1 forward to act on it Perceptive Laugh at Danger Gear (Load: MAX=8 CURRENT =4 wt) * Flask of fine whiskey (1 uses, 0 wt) * Quiver of iron tipped arrows (3 ammo, 1 wt) * Bronze dagger (hand, precise, 0 wt) * Composite short bow (near, 2-handed, 1 wt) * Tinker's tools (1 wt) * Boiled leather armor (1 armor, worn, 1 wt) * 1 book of leaves found in the Great Wood (E02) Category:Player Characters